


this looks like a job for supergirl

by emilyrambles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Rilaya, Tumblr Prompt, gmw, poor riley just wanted to sleep and maya just wanted some toast, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: au prompt: the fire alarm in your apartment has been going off for two hours and I can hear you screaming at it so here calm down and let me help you





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title will become clear...

_Beep. Beep._

“Fuck- _shit_ you, _fuck you_!”

_Beep._

_Beep._

“Please for the _love of god_ -”

_Beep. Beep._

“Die you metal piece of _asshole_.”

Riley turns over in her bed and sighs. She glances at the alarm clock on her bedside table. The glowing green light blinks back 2:34am and she groans loudly. It’s only been twenty minutes since she last checked, but her situation hasn’t changed at all.

The fire alarm going off for some reason in her neighbour’s apartment at midnight. Said neighbour swearing at the top of her lungs and bulldozing around the room. Riley being unable to fall asleep. The events played out like a sad trainwreck and she would quite happily go sleep on the street right now if it meant stopping this madness. She can’t even think about forcing herself to get up in time for her 9am lecture. For a crazy moment, she thinks about just skipping it, but she’s Riley Matthews and that seems like the worst idea in the world. But she needs her beauty sleep and she needs it to happen right now. Another string of curses from her neighbour causes her to bury her face into her pillow and let out a frustrated cry.

“Why won’t you _shut up_!” the voice yells and Riley wonders the exact same thing. Except she’s not referring to the fire alarm.

_Beep._

Right. _That’s it._

Riley throws her covers back with force and quickly puts her slippers on her feet. She’s had enough. There’s only so much sleep deprivation she can take before it causes her to go over the edge. And boy is she about to explode at her neighbour.

She doesn’t know that much about her she has to be honest. Her neighbour only moved in a few weeks ago, before the new semester started. Riley meant to go around with a plate of banana bread (because everyone loves her banana bread) and introduce herself but she’d forgot how much her university course likes to throw her in the deep end without a lifeboat. She’d soon settled into a routine of _eat-sleep-work_ and promptly became too embarrassed to go over and introduce herself two weeks after the move in. She thinks she saw her neighbour (she knows it’s a girl because she likes to sing in the shower, and well the walls are thin and Riley can appreciate a good singing voice) in the elevator once, but she had a hoodie on over her head and the doors shut before she could get a proper look.

Despite this whole fire alarm fiasco today, she’s actually been a decent enough neighbour. Once Riley found her mail outside her door, and there’s only the two of them currently occupying this small floor, and so she knows her neighbour must have collected it from downstairs and brought it up for her. That was sweet she has to admit.

But right now Riley doesn’t care about decency or favours, because she has murder on her mind (well perhaps just a small telling off.) She bangs her fist on the door in three consecutive knocks and the cursing from inside stops abruptly.

“Hello?” Riley says, her confidence and anger dwindling as quickly as the steps approach the door. It swings open and

_Wow_.

She didn’t know her neighbour was hot.

That’s her first thought.

Her second is that her neighbour- blonde, unbelievable blue eyes, a little on the small side but in a cute way- also looks like she’s about to commit murder. Riley pauses momentarily as she also takes in what the girl is wearing. _Holy crap_. Her grey sweatpants are hanging loose on her hips, and her crop top shows off her incredibly toned stomach. Riley gulps. This is not what she anticipated, but she’s pleasantly surprised. Now if she can just keep herself in check for a few minutes, she might actually make it through this conversation without tripping over her words because a pretty girl is looking at her.

That happens more often than she likes.

The girl is observing her curiously, and raises her eyebrow, looking Riley up and down. _Oh no_. In her anger, she forgot what she was wearing to bed.

Her extremely worn but comfy pair of Supergirl pyjamas. She blushes and self-consciously chuckles. Typical. On one side of the door is a Greek goddess in a 5-foot frame, and there she is, Riley the SuperNerd.

_Beep._

The noise startles her back into why she came around in the first place. The girl is still staring.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Riley finally breaks the silence.

“You knocked on _my_ door… Supergirl.” she replies and smirks. Riley opens and closes her mouth. Did she just… _flirt_ with her? This conversation is going to be harder than she thought.

“Right. Erm.” Riley exhales and points at the alarm flashing in the girl’s kitchen. “I couldn’t help but overhear your alarm and subsequent yelling and I really like my sleep and you’re being very loud so I’d appreciate it if you got it to stop and let me have some peace before the sun comes up,” she rants, aware that once she started venting her feelings she can’t really stop, “and I’ve had a really tough day, because I missed the bus and broke a plate and then a car- I swear _deliberately_ \- ran over a puddle and _completely_ soaked me and- why are you laughing?”

The girl leans against the door frame, slowly letting the grin fade from her expression. “Because, Supergirl, you’re standing outside my door at almost 3am ranting about puddles and god knows what else you just said, and are making no attempt to actually help me resolve this situation we have going on right now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, are you going to let me in?”

“I don’t know, you’re a stranger and we’ve all been warned of stranger danger. So be honest, are you going to kill me?”

“Do I look like the type of person to kill someone?” Riley rolls her eyes and waves a hand at her state of dress. Her neighbour smiles again (she has a _very_ cute smile) and shrugs.

“I guess not. That would be really bad PR for your superhero credibility.”

Riley laughs and sticks out her hand. She’s decided she likes her neighbour very much and definitely wants to get to know her a lot better. “I’m Riley.”

“I know.” She says and shakes her hand briefly before dropping it and indicating for Riley to follow her inside.

_Beep._

“You do? Am I the one that’s in danger now cause that’s a little creepy.”

“I got your mail, remember? Anyways, I’m Maya.”

“That’s a nice name.” she says absentmindedly, and glances up at the ceiling. Maya stands next to her and stares up at the alarm too.

“If you like that you should hear my number.” she doesn’t miss a beat and Riley bites her lip.

“Did you just quote _Friends_?”

“Yeah, but I was also being serious.”

Riley’s heart starts pounding loudly, like it always does when girls blatantly express their interest in her. She’s always surprised, especially when it comes from girls as attractive as Maya is. Clearly, they see things about her that she doesn’t herself. She forces herself not to look at Maya next to her, because she knows if she does then she’d get very distracted, and they have an important task to do first. “How about we stop this incessant beeping, and you can ask me again after?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Maya.”

_Beep._

“Right, sorry. Yeah, I was making toast-”

Riley spins around and almost hits Maya on the arm with her hand, but restrains herself. “You mean to tell me I’ve gotten no sleep _because you burnt toast_?” she exclaims. Clearly, the lack of sleep is starting to get to her because she’s right back to wanting to yell at her neighbour, regardless of how cute she is.

“Er- yes?” Maya looks sheepish and Riley groans loudly. “Look, I think I broke my toaster when I moved in because it’s been really dodgy and not working properly since- perhaps it was in that box I dropped off the truck- anyway, erm yeah I just put the toast in-”

“Bread, Maya. You put bread in a toaster.”

“Jeez, I didn’t realise you were the fucking bread police, Supergirl.”

They’re bickering and in a normal situation Riley would have probably left by now, but she needs this beeping to stop, and so her and Maya have a common enemy. As soon as they’re done though…

“Why haven’t you stopped it?” Riley asks and Maya pulls a face.

_Beep._

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Why do you think I’ve been swearing for the last two hours? The reset button won’t work.” she looks defeated, and almost at the brink of tears with sheer frustration for a few seconds before pulling herself together and staring at Riley, pleading at her silently.

Riley thinks for a few seconds and realises they only have one option. “Have you had an inspection from the landlord yet?” Maya frowns, confused.

“No, he’s not been up here yet. Why?”

_Beep._

“Cause we’re about to destroy his property and I don’t want you to have to lose your deposit.” Riley grimaces and starts searching for what she needs. Maya follows, sticking close behind her. She hates to do this, and she’d rather cut off her own arm than do it to her own fire alarm but Maya’s alarm interrupted her sleep and that was its huge mistake.

“Who knew Supergirl had such disregard for the law?”

“Shut up. Ah here we go!” she pulls a broom hidden behind a box in the kitchen, clearly been abandoned by its owner. Then, without warning Maya, she thrusts it upwards and the handle smashes against the alarm. They both flinch at the loud bang.

One last beep. Then silence.

“Oh my god, thank you so much.” Maya gushes and suddenly flings her arms around Riley’s neck to hug her. She freezes at the contact, fully aware of how good Maya’s warm body feels pressed up against hers. Maya also seems to come to this realisation at the same time, and promptly withdraws her arms. She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, and impulsively Riley holds out the broom for Maya to take.

“This is yours.” Riley says and Maya stares at her bizarrely. Why can’t she function like a normal human being? Wait, that’s a question she’d rather not address right now. “Just tell the landlord it was broken when you came in, he can’t prove you did anything. Plus he’s a real softie for me so just namedrop me and I guarantee he’ll let this slide just this once, okay?” she’s rambling again, because that’s what she does when she’s either uncomfortable or nervous. And Maya makes her very very nervous. When she doesn’t take the broom, she just drops it on the couch closest to her as she starts to walk out of the apartment. This is the last time she gets out of bed for anything.

“Okay.” Maya replies, not giving anything away, and with a grip of panic, Riley realises she’s probably blown any chance of friendship. She makes her way back out into the corridor and practically rushes to her door, but before she can push it open, Maya is right back by her side again.

“Can I help you?” Riley asks and Maya gives her a dimpled smile she feels is only reserved for when she wants something else. God, why is she so weak for pretty girls.

“Yeah. Can I have your number or have I ruined that with my fire alarm and toast burning?”

Riley’s heart swells at hearing the words, to be reassured that she didn’t mess this one up like she usually does. She decides to have a little more fun before accepting her offer, though. It’s what Maya deserves for all this trouble.

“Sorry I can’t give you that…” she trails off and watches Maya’s expression fall completely flat. It’s almost like she’s just kicked a puppy. She realises she can’t keep this up and so goes for the joke sooner than she planned, “… I have a super-secret identity to maintain and I can’t have random cute girls knowing my phone number.”

Maya catches on to her game immediately and steps closer to her, which gives Riley a thrill she can’t control. “You know I’ve always thought Supergirl needs a new kick ass love interest. And would you look at that? Applications are open and I just landed the audition.”

Gosh, she’s so adorable. “That’s your best superhero related pick up line?”

“Every Batman needs his Robin?”

“Nope.”

“Be the Lois to my Clark?”

“Aren’t I Clark in this scenario?”

“Riley, for gods sake, just say yes to me.” Maya laughs loudly and slips her phone out of her pocket. Riley types her number into the contacts, then saves a name and locks the screen, handing it back to Maya. Impulsively, she leans forward and places a kiss on her cheek. Maya starts to blush and before she can do anything else so reckless, she turns back into her own apartment and shuts the door.

She’s only been lying in bed for two minutes before her phone buzzes and she grins.

**Unknown [3:06am]:** u put ur name as supergirl… what a nerd

**Supergirl <3 [3:06am]:** i did save you tonight did i not?

**Maya [3:07am]:** touche

**Maya [3:07am]:** so considering i now know what you look like in ur pjs… will i be able to see what u look like out of them?

**Supergirl <3 [3:08am]:** maya!!!!!!!!!

**Supergirl <3 [3:12am]: **.... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ copsawyer.tumblr.com and talk to me about rilaya i love them or send your prompts


End file.
